marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528)
; formerly Part of the Phalanx's , former leader of the , member of the ; ; former minion of Thanos; ally of Adam Warlock and Pip the Troll | Relatives = Thanos (foster father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Currently Godthab Omega, formerly Monster Island, Sanctuary II and the pocket-dimension within the Soul Gem | Gender = Female | Height = 6' | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (formerly Category:Green Hairgreen) | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Zen-Whoberis | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin and mercenary | Education = | Origin = Zen-Whoberis | PlaceOfBirth = Planet Zen-Whoberi, Silican System, Milky Way in an alternate future | Creators = Jim Starlin; | First = Strange Tales #180 | | HistoryText = Early Life Gamora was the sole survivor of the alien humanoid race called the Zen Whoberis, a peace-loving people whose population were wiped out by a zealous religious order seeking to establish a galaxy-wide empire. Agents of the Church, called Grand Inquisitors, herded the entire population of the planet in to a valley and exterminated them for their resistance. The mad Titan Thanos rescued Gamora and brought her through time to a period at least two decades prior to her people's deaths. Aboard his space station Sanctuary, Thanos raised Gamora and used advanced technology to endow her with enhanced humanoid abilities . He also subtly altered her perceptions so that she would not recognize the evil of her deeds. Thanos decided to train her as a weapon to use against and kill the Magus. Thanos made sure Gamora was raised with discipline, though he did on occasion show her affection as a father would show his child: such as celebrating the religious holiday of Yule. Through rigorous training she would become a highly skilled master of various martial arts forms from throughout the universe. Even though Gamora was learning and becoming a master martial artist, she still had more to learn. While still a young girl, she went on a trip with Thanos. Though explicitly against Thanos orders and warning, out of curiosity she decided to venture planet side. In turn she fell into an ambush set up by a group of thugs. The attackers used their numbers advantage and were able to defeat her in spite of her great skill. She was severely injured in the fight and gang raped. Near death, her proverbial knight in shining armor arrived in the form of Thanos, who quickly dispatched the assailants. Thanos then recovered the apologetic and near dead Gamora. After returning to Sanctuary Thanos restored and augmented Gamora. This was achieved via bionic implants and replacement parts of Thanos' own design. These physical and power upgrades made her an equal to Adam Warlock's own physical abilities. She also received specialized training and abilities including resistance to reality distortion as well as an accelerated healing factor that rivals even Wolverines'. For her purpose was to kill Magus, Adam's evil godlike counter part. Thanos planned to send Gamora to assassinate his enemy, Magus, the leader of the Universal Church of Truth, a warped version of Adam Warlock from an alternate future. She practised for this assignment by killing the Church's Grand Inquisitors. Thanos hoped that the presence of a non-contemporary element such as Gamora inserted into the Magus's present would disrupt his opponent's plans and eliminate the divergence of events that created the Magus from this timeline . Gamora's presence was detected by the Magus, who prevented her from getting close enough to assassinate him . Gamora did, however, assist Adam Warlock in his final battle against Magus. When Magus was defeated, Gamora returned to her master, Thanos, and soon learned of his plan to destroy the universe as a sacrifice to Death. Horrified, she tried to slay Thanos with a dagger, but Thanos slew her instead. Adam Warlock found Gamora with one last spark of life remaining in her body and used his Soul Gem to absorb her consciousness. Infinity Watch Gamora's spirit remained in the Soul Gem until the recent Infinity Gauntlet crisis, when it was released. Warlock entrusted Gamora with the Time Gem and made her a member of the Infinity Watch. ]] Since her return, Gamora remains an ally and friend of Adam Warlock and Pip the Troll. She and Thanos also seem to have reconciled, occasionally sparring with each other. Gamora resigned from the Infinity Watch shortly before it disbanded. Adam and Gamora helped in teaching Atleza. Infinity Abyss Her true feelings for Adam Warlock began to show further when Maya came to the island and her and Adam fell in love because of Count Abyss' love potion. She believed the best answer was to simply kill Maya. Eventually she accepted it for what it was and went to help rescue her from Abyss in his dimension. Things would quickly get out of hand for Gamora again. This time due to Maxam making what he thought was a harmless tease about Gamoras feelings towards Adam and referring to it as puppy love. Due to her still being unable to express herself to Adam and her unease and concerns about Maxam, due to the visions from her gem, Gamora attacked Maxam. The two had fought before but this time Gamora was aware of her opponent. The fight favoured Gamora to triumph until it was broken up when Moondragon, whom was currently in a coma, used Drax and his power gem to communicate. Adam was displeased with Gamora's actions and told her so. This in turn angered and caused Gamora to verbally lash out. For was not her mistrust of Maxam directly concerning Adams own well being. Unable to except Adam siding with Maxam over her she quit the team and threw her gem at Adam when he asked for it back. Which Warlock in turn gave to Maxam. She then had Pip teleport her away from Monster Island and Earth. She would come back to the team in the end just before the gems all vanished and the team dissolved. Champions of the Universe Gamora trained the She-Hulk for her battle against the Champion of the Universe. She-Hulk lost to the Champion in the fight with him, but was awarded a rematch when she pointed out that Champion, who has regained the Power Gem, was possibly using it as an illegal weapon to boost his strength. While waiting for the rematch, Gamora convinced She-Hulk to train for the fight in her human form rather than as She-Hulk. She had She-Hulk train like this because her human strength was exponentially multiplied when she transformed into the She-Hulk, so she reasoned if she could become stronger in her human form this would make the She-Hulk have greater strength still. Gamora's insight paid off, as now stronger Jennifer Walters made She-Hulk stronger than ever before, allowing he to defeat the Champion with relative ease. Annihilation War Leading up to the Annihilation War Gamora was seen leading a group known as the Graces. They ran into conflict with Ronan the Accuser, whom Gamora faced in single combat, even brandishing Godslayer. Much later Gamora joined the United Front of Nova, using her skills to launch quick counter-attacks against the Annihilation Wave. Phalanx Invasions During the Phalanx's invasion of the Kree home-world of Hala following the Annihilation War, Gamora ws assimilated as a "select" of the hive mind. They dispatched her to apprehend Nova after he fled the planet. The Phalanx then attacked, slaughtering everyone. Ko-rel attempted to draw them away, leaving only Select Gamora to infect Rider with the transmode virus, accelerating his recovery. On planetoid Nil-Rat, Rider and Gamora subdued Drax the Destroyer and brought him in for selection. Once they deposited him, Rider confided in Gamora that he feared that he'd lose himself in the Phalanx collective. Gamora told him that the Phalanx had evolved and valued individuality. Ko-rel refused to be a murderer for her son's sake. However, she was stabbed in the back by Gamora. The Selects Gamora and Drax were sent after Nova with the task to kill him. At the Knowhere station Gamora and Drax found Nova. Rider and Gamora lay unconscious beside each other. Then, an ominous noise woke them. When they come to, they realized whom they were face-to-face with and reacted; Gamora moved quickly to kill him; Rider tried to ask her what the last thing was she remembered besides trying to kill him, putting a phased pulse ready to clean off her head to her neck. She relented and expressed that all she could recall was that she and Drax caught up to him. Rider asked Worldmind as to where they were; the Xandarian gestalt was unable to present any answer, mostly to due their diminished power levels. All around them was what looked like a graveyard of ships. Also, their passport bracelets were inactive and Gamora's precognitive sense was dulled. Worldmind then detected another lifeform ahead, which he identified as a pachyceph voidnaut, stranded and lost from his herd. Rider attempted to assist him, but bright creatures appeared out of nowhere and started mauling on the voidnaut. Rider grabbed Gamora and fled from the creatures. Once they were far away, Rider took a moment to rest, for everytime he lost concentration, the virus took a firmer hold. Gamora encouraged him to surrender to the transmode virus so they could be together again. He slapped her away, stating that he would fight it with every ounce of his being. When the creatures attacked again, Worldmind reminded Rider that he couldn't fight them at a fraction of his own power and advised him to withdraw and abandon Gamora. However, Rider refused to do the latter and carried her away from the creatures. They then headed through a portal that landed them somewhere else. Rider started coughing up the virus; Gamora urged him to give in to it or else it would kill him, which he refusd. Frustrated at his stubbornness, she made one last plea for him to be with her again. Worldmind then formulated a hypothesis; they were trapped inside a Vore, a creature that prowled in the spaces between dimensions. They were currently in the birthing canal, where its young were about to be born. Rider formed a shield around himself and Gamora, as they were thrown out of the Vore. Once outside, Gamora attempted to stab him in the back, only for him to strike first, crunching her leg; he didn't trust her for a second. He then dumped her on top of Drax, who was furiously firing at the Vore, before resuming transit to Kvch, hoping to find a cure to the virus before it regained control or killed him in the next two hours. Drax and Gamora followed Nova's trail. However, the transmode virus within them reacted to the planet, merging them with the very metal of the planet to form a Babel Spire, summoning a Technarchy Siredam. A massive siredam was drawn to the signal made from the Babel Spire Drax and Gamora were trapped in, intending to find Tyro and kill him. Ater the the siredam had ripped him apart before engulfing him, its techno-organic code was being rewritten from the inside and Tyro took cotrol of the siredam, bringing Warlock back o life and curing Drax and Gamora of the virus. Drax was grateful for being free but Gamora was scared, feeling that she was worthless without the transmode virus. Nova comforted her, assuring her that he had found a cure to save the Kree. Guardians of the Galaxy Having no purpose and wanting to do things for the greater good, Gamora joined the team of heroes known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. At first she was not trusted because of her past, but after risking her life to save the others, she was seen in a different light. While trying to close a fissure located inside a Dyson Sphere, the team decided to stop threats to them by turning off the shield that protected them from the star's immense heat. They planned to teleport out, but were unable to do so. Gamora braved the intense heat in order to turn the shields back on, charring her entire body from head to toe. It took some time for Gamora to heal from this. After the Skrulls were found on Knowhere, the team's base, accusations ran high, especially towards Gamora. After they found the Skrulls, it was revealed to all that Starlord had Mantis mildly brainwash them into joining the team. Disgusted, Gamora quit the team and headed off with Adam Warlock. After a short run in with the Universal Church of Truth, Gamora and Adam returned to the Guardians in order to help them continue to save the universe. War of Kings When the Inhuman King Black Bolt unleashed the Terrigen Bomb, which created a massive rip in space-time known as the Fault , Warlock was able to stop the tear from expanding, but in doing so he had to overlap the Timestream, causing himself to turn into the Magus. Gamora, along with many other Guardians, was killed by the Magus before finally being stopped by Starlord and a Cosmic Cube. But this was a trick and the Magus only faked her death, taking Gamora's soul and remaking her with the Church of Truth's belief energy. As a captive of the Magus, she was subject to the torture of their interrogators in an effort to convert her to the Church's beliefs. For a time, it was believed this had worked but when the other team members broke free of their captors, she fought alongside them. Avengers Assemble When Thanos returned, the Guardians of the Galaxy came to Earth to assist the Avengers against him. Cosmic Avengers Gamora along with the other Guardians teamed up with Tony Stark to stop a Badoon invasion of Earth(specifically London) only to be captured by the Spartax forces sent by J'son(Star-Lord's father) due to a newly created off-limit rule for Earth. While captured aboard a Spartax ship, Groot (Earth-616) managed to rescue the Guardians along with Tony Stark from captivity and the group managed to take over the entire Spartax ship. Angela While the Guardians celebrated their freedom within a bar, Tony Stark hooked up with Gamora. After the two had sex Gamora decided to return to the bar. On her way the warrior was attacked and injured by bounty hunter Maxilin The Accuser, just as she was about to be executed the bounty hunter was shot by Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616). After her brush from death the Guardians hid from Spartoi forces within the Seedy Side of the Andromeda Galaxy. Aboard the Guardian's ship Gamora walked into an awkward encounter with Tony in which she simply ignored him. The group detected an object moving towards Earth and proceeded to intercept it. The object turned out to be the newly arrived Angela (Earth-TRN274) who was transported into the 616 universe. Gamora proceeded to battle the deadly angel on the dark side of the Moon. After barely defeating the overpowering angel and encountering the Watcher (Uatu), the Guardians captured Angela. Angela recollected her story of struggle into the 616 universe and was set free under Star-Lord's command. Gamora along with the Guardian helped rescue Abigail Brand (Earth-616) during Thanos' invasion of Earth. Gamora later fought alongside Angela against the Badoon slavetraders and the two became close friends. | Powers = * Zen Whoberis Physiology: Gamora possesses superhuman strength, durability, endurance and reflexes, as well as a healing factor. Gamora received treatments from Thanos that enhanced her physiology. While engaging the US Military, it was mentioned that the armed forces were under the impression that she was no stronger than Spider-Man. However, her skill combined with her strength made them estimate her to be close to as dangerous as Iron Man. **''Superhuman Strength: Gamora possesses low-level superhuman strength, making her considerably stronger than the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Speed: Gamora is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Stamina: Gamora's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Gamora can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. **Superhuman Agility: Gamora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Reflexes: Gamora's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling her to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Durability: Gamora's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. Her body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Gamora possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. | Abilities = vs Ronan the Accuser (art by Gabriele Dell'Otto) ]] * '''Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe:' Gamora is said to be the most dangerous female assassin in the Milky Way galaxy. She is a highly accomplished athlete trained in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, the uses of the known weaponry of the galaxy, and stealth techniques. ** Martial Arts: She is one of the most skilled martial artists in the universe. She is capable of defeating opponents who possess superhuman strength and durability that far surpass her own, and she has defeated a military platoon containing dozens of combat-trained men in only a few minutes. She has learned to paralyse or kill opponents using vital point strikes directed at certain nerve clusters. ** Weapons Master:'''Although skilled in the use of most conventional weapons, she prefers to use knives and swords. ** '''Expert Marksman: She can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though she prefers not to use them. ** Master Tactician and Strategist: She is an accomplished strategist. She had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, both on and off the battlefield. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. ** Master Acrobat: Her years of training and experience have made her an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. | Strength = * Gamora possessed roughly the same strength as that of a normal Zen Whoberis woman of her physical age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. She was later augmented by cybernetics. Her physical capabilities further increased upon her return from Soul World. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As a member of the Infinity Watch, Gamora wielded the Time Gem. This provided her with precognitive dreams. | Transportation = Various Spaceships and Crafts | Weapons = Gamora uses a number of weapons. Currently she wields the Godslayer. In the past she carried a special dagger designed to kill the Magus. | Notes = *Unrelated to the giant rubber monster of similar nomenclature. * in Comics:Warlock and the Infinity Watch Vol 1 14 it was stated, that Gamora, since becoming a new Body via the Soul Gem's Influence during Infinity Gauntlet, is stronger than before, putting her in the same Strenghtclass as Iron Man, which would give her a 6 in the Power Grid, apparently she has been depowered since Notable Appearances * - First Appearance * * | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * * }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Gymnasts Category:War of Kings casualties Category:Weapons Expert